kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
075. The Butler, Confabulating
The Butler, Confabulating (その執事、談笑, Sono Shitsuji, Danshō) is Chapter 75 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary On June 3rd, the night before the anticipated cricket tournament, Johann Agares voices some announcements to the crowd then subsequently trips down the steps. Lawrence Bluewer's many sisters gather around Lawrence to converse with him, much to his chagrin, and one of them identifies Ciel Phantomhive and his distinguished status. Edgar Redmond, Soma Asman Kadar, and Joanne Harcourt come over, with Soma having been selected as the representative of the Red House because of his proficiency in cricket. Shortly after, Aleistor Chamber arrives to admonish Edgar for his poor treatment of women. Edgar rightfully addresses Aleistor as his uncle, who has previously attended and graduated from Weston College. Francis Midford catches sight of Sebastian Michaelis and stops him before he is able to escape. After a meaningful exchange, Francis deduces that his presence as well as Ciel's entry to the school is for the sake of a significant but confidential matter. Sebastian motions to Elizabeth, who has recognized him, to stay quiet about it, and she relays this to her father and brother. Alexis Leon Midford, who was a graduate at Weston College, proceeds to tell them about how in the past, the Blue House, for the very first time, won in the cricket tournament—a victory that has not been re-achieved since then. The remarkable event received the title of "Miracle of Sapphires." McMillan, fascinated with his proclamation, zealously introduces himself to Alexis, and urges him to continue. Consequently, Alexis says that he was once a Prefect's Fag in the Green House. The prefect in charge of the dormitory at the time was Diedrich. Diedrich had furiously scolded Vincent Phantomhive, who was the Blue House's prefect, for neglecting the preparations for June 4th. Their fight instigated a competition to see whose respective dormitory would be the victor in the upcoming cricket tournament. The loser would perform one free request from the winner. At the cricket tournament, the Green House lost to the Blue House, a startling revelation. Diedrich met Vincent at the Swan Gazebo, where the latter appointed Diedrich as his Fag. Vincent implied that he planned to keep Diedrich subservient to him even after graduation, and said that he finally gained a "loyal German dog." Alexis finishes his story and encourages Ciel to work hard. Afterward, Johann draws lots to decide the competition roster for the first round. Ciel muses that he does not believe in miracles, saying that the opponents have already been chosen to his preference thanks to Sebastian. He states that he will "snatch the victory by force," and steps up along with the others selected for the first round. Characters in Order of Appearance *Johann Agares *Herman Greenhill *Joanne Harcourt *Edgar Redmond *Lawrence Bluewer *Lawrence Bluewer's six unnamed sisters *Adela Bluewer *Ciel Phantomhive *Clayton *Elizabeth Midford *Alexis Leon Midford *Francis Midford *Edward Midford *Soma Asman Kadar *Aleistor Chamber *Sebastian Michaelis *McMillan *Diedrich *Vincent Phantomhive Navigation es:Capítulo 75 it:Capitolo 75 pl:075. Ten kamerdyner ucina sobie pogawędkę! Category:Chapters Category:Public School Arc